The Last Case
by WysteriaWolf
Summary: Unwound Future Spoilers kinda..! Quick warning that it's pretty sad. But I don't really want to spoil it... D: 3-Chapter story, rated T just in case.. Luke/Flora Layton/Claire...duh...
1. Once Again

**A/N Already I've warned you that it's sad... I literally cried while writing this... (Why did I tell you that? I don't really know.) I'm not going to talk after the chapters, so I'll probably babble a little here. (Anyone that's read Ice Princess knows I do that...) I came up with the idea the night after finishing PL and the Unwound Future. I went into a mini depression that whole week afterwards, the game was so sad. :P Beginning of the second chapter I'll tell you my exactly thoughts when I made this story in my mind, but for now... You can probably kind of tell what's coming from the title here... I hope you enjoy it and don't hate me too much afterwards... :3**

**The Last Case **

**Chapter 1: ****Once Again**

The street was quite save for the sound of my footsteps on the sidewalk. I watched my breath form a fog in front of me, my mind racing yet at the same time feeling numb. It was a cold night, as it had been the previous years when I'd made this trip, just like I always would, till the day I die. This was the second time this year, and odds were I'd come again a few months later.

My left hand was stuck deep in my pocket, attempting to find warmth. I couldn't tell if I was cold or not, but I was shaking all over. In my right hand there was a bouquet of flowers. They were all brightly colored and I knew mostly made up of his favorites, one I didn't care to remember the name of, for it would only bring more pain.

I kept thinking about that night, replaying the moments over and over in my mind, feeling more horrified with each time. I still ask myself all the time- why couldn't it have been me? Why did it have to be either of us? It was the one puzzle that I hadn't been able to work myself out of.

I looked up from my slow walking, and my steps seemed to get heavier as I approached my destination. It was just up on the right, surrounded by a cold, uninviting short metal fence. I went on auto-pilot as I stepped under the arch. I'd been here so many times before that by now I knew every step of my path.

The smooth, decorated stones around me let off an waft of sadness all their own, as if the air wasn't already clogged thickly enough with it. I could feel it distinctly. As I dared to looked around while walking, I almost saw the ghosts of people who had visited before me, on their knees crying.

I'd grown enough so that I didn't cry so much anymore, like I had those first times. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt still. It never got any better, nor would it ever.

Finally, I came to my destination, moving even more heavily than I had been before I'd gotten here. I got down on one knee and set the bouquet on the now-flat area of ground. The grass had grown full over it long ago.

I glanced at the grave next to it. _Claire __ I took a flower from the bouquet and laid it over Claire's grave as well. Then I read the inscription on the headstone in front of me, though by now I had it memorized.

_Professor Hershel Layton_

_Died as he lived, solving the world's greatest puzzles. Friend, mentor, fighter, lover... Genius._

I had written the inscription, though there was one thing I didn't want to put on it. Because no one, not even he, would have guessed that he would be murdered.

**A/N Hmm... that was shorter than I remembered... If anyone knows Claire's last name let me know please... Dx (Sorry for talking)**

**P.S. Expect the next two chapters in the next two days.**


	2. Last Thoughts

**A/N In my opinion this is both the best and longest chapter. But, I think it's also the saddest. Some people asked about the perspective of this story. It's from Luke's PoV, which you can tell more in this chapter... Thank you for the reviews so far, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Oh, and thanks to PureCandy for Claire's last name! I've added it into the first chapter. :D**

**One more thing: I figure at the point in time in this chapter, Luke is about the age of Clive. So, kind of try to imagine him like that for this part... And I don't know how you're supposed to imagine him as an adult... -.-; (I'm not that creative...)(And it's a flashback chapter, if you have trouble figuring that out...)**

**Disclaimer: (Forgot the first time) Professor Layton and it's characters do not belong to me, they are Square Enix's! **

**The Last Case**

**Chapter 2: ****Last Thoughts**

It was a dark, chilly, still night without a star in the sky. Not the conditions under which I'd like to die, though I suppose it was fitting. My breath was coming in huffs, which materialized in a fog in the cold. I couldn't run much longer, but I had to find a way to escape to the other side of town before my pursuer caught up.

I kept thinking how important the information I'd gathered was. It would finish this once and for all. I couldn't get caught now! It was unthinkable! Just then, I saw my opportunity. I swerved off into the dark alley to the right. It was unlit on this side, and there at the end was the wall- the only cold brick thing standing between me and freedom.

I hadn't brought anything with me that I could use to scale it, but I saw a pile of junk just in the corner. I had to work fast, but I had an idea. The pile consisted of a rope, thick board, and an electronic mixer whose beaters had broken in half, among other junk that I didn't find helpful at all.

On an adrenaline high, I quickly pulled the beaters farther apart and put them side by side, securing them tightly to the rope. I could hear footsteps approaching, though they weren't fast. I hoped I'd have time for this.

I whirled the lasso with the beaters on the end around in a circle above my head before lashing it forward. It sailed over the wall and caught on the other side. I gave it an experimental tug, and the thing stuck like glue. I dropped the rope and it hung along the side of the wall while I grabbed the board and propped it against the brick. I stepped up it, grabbing the rope as I went. I was just on the edge of the board, one foot on the side of the wall when there was a loud bang.

The board broke under me and fell after a couple more loud bangs. I heard a bullet clink to the ground as I tumbled backwards. In less than a second, I hopped back on my feet and was facing my pursuer.

His face was shrouded in shadow, though I instantly knew who he was. The man behind this all. He stepped out from the darkness, looking confident but not cocky. The gun in his hand was pointed right towards me and his brown eyes shone with a glint of victory.

"Erg, hello Stone," I greeted bitterly, heart beginning to race as I stared my death in the face. I glanced around. I didn't know if I could make it out of here alive. My way of escape had been destroyed. If I could reach the rope, maybe I still had a chance.

In the next second, that hope was destroyed. Richard Stone raised the gun so it was pointing above my head and shot, hitting the makeshift grappling hook right on. I heard it clatter to the stone, watching it out of the corner of my eye. My only hope- gone. He was always one step ahead of us. It had been that way this whole time. He already knew that I had the information to bring him and his plan burning to the ground.

I adjusted my hat and grinned at him, though the fear was shining in my eyes clear as glass. But I was planning to go down with pride. My only regret was that I didn't get to say goodbye to Flora. I didn't even want to think about the Professor's reaction. It would hurt me too much to even consider it. I just hoped he would figure out what I knew to bring this to the end.

"Now what?" Stone asked.

"Now I think you'd better get me out of the way before I ruin you forever," I said, clenching my fist. My teeth were stuck together as I spoke, my lips pulled up at the corners.

"That was my plan from the beginning," Stone growled with a smile. I got ready as he cocked the gun.

"Luke!"

My head shot to the right in surprise at the all-to-familiar voice. In a moment, the Professor was running at Richard stone, wielding a metal pipe. He swung it, I'm sure not meaning to cause him much harm, but Stone dodged it anyway. The sudden appearance of my mentor definently surprised him, though.

"Professor!" I called joyously, beginning to make my way towards him.

"Luke, we need to get out of here!" Layton responded, turning to face me. "Start running, I'll catch up with you in a second!"

But I was frozen in place as I watch Richard Stone on the ground. He picked up his gun, pointing it shakily at the Professor.

"D-Don't move!" He choked.

Then three things happened at once.

"Professor!" I shouted.

Layton whirled around to look at the man below him in his tidy business suit.

Richard Stone pulled the trigger.

There was blood splattered against the wall behind Layton as the bullet hit its mark, sailing through below his chest. The Professor tumbled to the ground as Stone wobbled to his feet, looking shaken. The gun was still in his hand, yet now barley raised.

I ran at him with speed I didn't know I had, jumping up and nailing him in the stomach with my knee.

With a panicked grunt, Stone fell back, the small gun clattering to the ground. I kicked it harder than I'd ever kicked anything in my life, and the horrible thing went skidding across the ground into the darkness.

I stood there breathless for a moment, the seconds ticking by. I looked down at Richard Stone on the ground, knocked unconscious from my blow.

"You lose," I muttered venomously. I turned back to the Professor, hurrying to his side. He was still breathing, to my relief, but very heavily. There was blood soaking into his orange shirt, spreading everywhere.

"Luke," he managed. "Are you alright?"

"Am I alright?" I cried. "You were shot." With the second sentence, my voice quieted. I helped Layton to his feet, keeping one hand on his side to steady him. I hurriedly limped him out of the alley and the last of the ways out of Stone's walled fortress.

I sat him down against a tree, pulling my cell phone from my pocket, hurriedly dialing the hospital's number.

"I need an ambulance right away," I said hurriedly. "There's a man here who's been shot." I quickly spouted off my location and waited for help to come.

"Luke."

I threw the phone aside carelessly and hurried back to Layton's side, trying to keep pressure on the wound.

"Yes, Professor?" I said softly.

"It's up to you now to finish this case," he said, "if anything, you need to reveal Richard Stone for the tyrant he is."

"I will," I promised, taking his right hand in my left. "I understand everything."

"Good," the Professor smiled. "I've taught you well. And thank you, Luke, for everything you've ever done for me."

"Don't say things like that," I begged, really beginning to panic. "You're not gone yet."

"You've always been a perfect gentleman at heart, and I know you will continue to do what's best for others," he continued, ignoring me. "I wish you luck, you and Flora both."

"Professor, no," I muttered, feeling lost. I didn't know what else to do.

"Goodbye, Luke," Layton said finally, beginning the last sentence I knew then that I'd ever hear from him. "Take care of Flora. I'm going... to go join Claire now." His gaze flickered past me, looking at something in the distance. I didn't bother to turn around, knowing I couldn't see her like he could. Then he turned back to me, and our gaze met for the last time.

With that, he closed his eyes, and I felt his body relax in my arms, leaving me alone forever. I heard the sirens of the ambulance coming just around the corner. And I couldn't help myself as I pulled his body close and began to cry.


	3. Afterwards::Rain

**A/N Sorry this chappie has about five different names... I thought of calling it Afterwards while I was scribbling my idea down on a piece of paper during school. But after I'd actucally finished the chapter I wanted really badly to call it Rain instead... so it's now both. ^w^ Anyway, this is the last chapter of this story (I think...) If anyone reallyreallyreallyreally wants me to actually write a story about the case (yeah right...), I just might if I have a good idea about what it is. I dunno, this little Fanfic of mine probably isn't going to get that much praise. Anyway, here it is... the finishing thoughts to add a note of finality. Plus a pretty (haha) poem I wrote about this story. **

_It's that day again_

_I can never forget that year_

_You were my best friend then _

_And so suddenly you weren't here_

_It doesn't get easier with time_

_I'll never not feel the pain_

_It haunts me every day and night_

_A never-ending rhyme_

_It's an old wound opening up, with each time tearing more_

_Because like you, I couldn't give it all_

_And I remember again that day full of noir_

_As the rain begins to fall._

**The Last Case **

**Chapter 3/ Epilogue: ****Afterwards****/Rain**

I opened the door to my small cottage slowly. Flora was sitting at the table as I walked in.

"I'm back," I said, making my way over to her. But there was no need. She stood up as soon as I spoke and came up to hug me. I pulled her close, still struck with sadness. I stood there for a moment with her in my arms, resting my chin on her head. I felt my jacket dampen as she cried silently.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked quietly. She backed up a step from me and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she reassured me. "The kids are in the other room. They wanted to see you before going to bed."

"Alright, I'll go talk to them," I said softly, kissing her forehead. "You just sit here for a moment, alright?"

Flora nodded, unable to speak as another tear trailed down her face. She quickly wiped it away before I turned around to go into the living room.

That was why I had to make this trip alone every time. She'd come with me before and had ended up crying herself to sleep every time. She couldn't bear it. But she always told me that she was glad it hadn't been me.

I had a different opinion however. I think Flora would have found herself someone to pull her through life without all the painful reminders if I had been killed, like I should have been. Though then again, she might not have lasted that long.

I stepped into the living room, hanging up my tear-stained jacket on the coat rack and slipping my shoes off. Instantly, I was hit by two speeding bundles of laughter.

"Daddy, you're back!" Hershel said as he ran into me. I pulled my hat off and set it on my older son's head, managing a smile for his sake.

"Now, Hershel, a gentleman never runs inside," I reminded him gently.

"It must have been cold outside!" Celeste remarked.

"Very," I agreed. "It's a good thing you were inside tonight."

My younger daughter let out a yawn as I stood up, ruffling her hair. She looked just like Flora had at that age.

"You two had better get some rest," I remarked. "I'm going to sleep now, too."

"A gentleman needs his rest," Hershel confirmed.

"Precisely," I agreed, kissing their heads and turning them in the direction of the hallway. "Now you should get going off."

"Good night, daddy," Celeste said, smiling back at me as she walked off. I watched them head down the hall for a moment and stood there until I heard their doors close.

Flora was quiet in the other room. It was apparent she wasn't going to come say anything. She was probably crying at the moment, and I knew how much she hated to cry around me. She didn't want to make me sad, though she knew I was always more worried about her.

I followed shortly after the children, trudging down the hallway to our room across from Celeste's and next to Hershel's. I walked across the wood floor slowly, avoiding the clutter of papers that had tumbled to the floor.

It felt like a weight was being lifted off of me as I fell on the bed face first and felt the tears begin to fall like rain.


End file.
